People's Socialist Republic of Albania
The People's Socialist Republic of Albania ( Albanian : Republika e Shqipërisë Popullore Socialiste) was from December 28th 1976 until April 30th 1991 the name of the Southern European country of Albania . Albania was at that time controlled by the Communist Party of Labour of Albania (Albanian: Partia e Punës Shqipërisë e), a party that since 1946 was in power. Before 1976 , Albania was referred to as the People's Republic of Albania (Albanian: Republika e Popullore Shqipërisë). The term "People's Socialist Republic of Albania" was born on December 28, 1976, when the country in accordance with the Constitution of People's Republic was "promoted" to socialist people's republic . This meant that Albania the stage of popular democracy ( 1946 - 1976 ) "successful" had expired and therefore had the right to call himself a socialist state. According to Communist ideas in those days would not be long before Albania's stage people make of themselves and had reached a communist republic was going to call. The new Constitution of Albania - the third since 1946 - deprived the Party of Labour of Albania a specific role, banned religion , bureaucracy and liberalism and described the tasks of the People's Assembly (Kuvendi Popullor), the sham parliament . Contents * 1 International Relations * 2 Political killings * 3 For Himself Ting end isolation * 4 Multiparty System * 5 Albania * 6 Leaders * 7 References * 8 See also International Relations During the period when Albania a socialist people's republic was almost completely isolated country. Albania did not maintain formal diplomatic relations with for instance the Soviet Union and China because these states were disagreements about the direction of international communism . The United States , Britain and most other major countries also were no relations. Why were maintained relations with France , Italy , Netherlands , Belgium and other smaller countries. The economy of the isolated country ran deteriorated rapidly, partly because production lagged behind because of obsolete machinery in factories. Political killings On December 18 1981 was the lifeless body of Prime Minister Mehmet Shehu - and second man in the hierarchy after dictator Enver Hoxha - in the bedroom of his apartment in Tirana found. The official line Shehu had committed suicide after the sigurimi (state security service) had discovered that Shehu a spy was employed by the CIA, the KGB , MI5 and the Yugoslav UDBA . It later transpired that Shehu was killed because he was against the isolationism of dictator Enver Hoxha. For Himself Ting end isolation On April 11th 1985 died dictator Enver Hoxha , the man who since 1941 first secretary of the Communist Party of Labour of Albania (Partia e Punës e Shqipërisë) and since 1946 the undisputed leader of Albania had been at the age of 76. He was the first secretary of the PPSh succeeded by the head of state ( president of Presidium of the People's Assembly ) Ramiz Alia . In 1986 Alia the supporters had the majority in the Politburo of the PPSh. Alia was a dogmatic communist, as Hoxha had been, but was in favor of breaking through the isolation.Albania tied to relations with several countries (except the USSR and the USA) and lived in 1989, even a Balkan conference at. Despite the careful breaking the isolation in which Albania wrong, Alia decided initially not to implement domestic reforms. Only at the end of the 80s Alia intelligentsia encouraged to adopt a critical view of the regime.He also picked up the bureaucracy in. Religion , since 1967 banned again was condoned. Ramiz Alia called religion a "private matter." As a result of the upheavals in Eastern Europe , took the call for reforms to Albania. Alia decided to extend from 1990 to erect a kind reformer. He tried to steer the reform process itself. In April 1990 the ban on religious propaganda was lifted, although Albania formally remained an atheist state. In July 1990 the private entrepreneurship for some occupational groups was introduced. During 1990 it was determined that top positions within the PPSh only for a single term could be covered. In November 1990, took the People's Assembly (Kuvendi Popullor) a new election law that when an election was possible to choose more than one candidate for each seat. But the government was not going to allow opposition parties. Multiparty System However, when on 11 December 1990 by the cardiologist Sali Berisha and economist Gramoz Pashko the Democratic Party of Albania (Partia Demokratike e Shqipërisë) founded, the party was on 12 December 1990 approved and registered. Shortly hereafter risen still plenty of opposition parties and crumbling power of the PPSh. In December 1990 Nexhmije Hoxha , the widow of Enver Hoxha , as chairwoman of the Democratic Front (an umbrella organization which include the women's associations and trade unions were affiliated) fired and arrested. Prime Minister ( Chairman of the Council of Ministers ) Adil Çarçani followed her as chairman of the Democratic Front for. In December 1990 religion was allowed back, although the release of Churchesand Mosques but proceeded slowly 2 . At the beginning of 1991 announced Alia parliamentary elections in which all registered parties were allowed to participate. These elections were held in March 1991 and due to the conservative voting countrysidewon the PPSh. The reformist communist Fatos Nano became prime minister. Albania On 30 April 1991 the country name of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania was changed to Republic of Albania (Republika e Shqipërisë). The office of President of the Presidium of the People's Assemblyabolished and replaced with that of president (May 1991). Ramiz Alia was elected first president. According to the new constitution - adopted in the spring of 1991 - he had to submit all his party functions. Fatos Nanowas in June 1991 resignation as prime minister and was replaced by fellow party Yilli Bufi , who was replaced in turn in December 1991 by Vilson Ahmeti , the first non- communist prime minister since the outbreak of the Second World War . Leaders References # ↑ No state that was run or controlled by a communist party has reached this stage, even the Soviet Union not. This would mean that the Communist Party and the government should be abolished # ↑ Many Churches and mosques were after 1967 - the year in which religion was banned in Albania - a new job or were demolished See also * History of Albania * People's Republic of Albania * Enver Hoxha * Mehmet Shehu * Ramiz Alia * Fatos Nano * Democratic Party of Albania Category:History of Albania Category:Historical country in the Balkans Category:Historical republic Category:1976 introductions Category:1991 endings